The Legendary Devil
by Ootsutsuki Nero
Summary: Seorang iblis yangg dilatih langsung oleh satan. Memiliki tombak takdir dan pedang kegelapan. Yang mampu menandingi pedang raja iblis gram. Akankah ia menjadi legenda seperti satan, gurunya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The Legendary Devil**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto belong masashi kishimoto**

 **High school dxd belong ichie isibume**

 **Warning:OC, OOC, Typo, akuma!Naru**

 **Gaje, godike!Naru, godlike!OC**

 **Maybe godly!Naru**

 **Rating:M(jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre:Adventure, Fantasy**

 **Summary:**

 **Seorang iblis yangg dilatih langsung oleh tombak takdir dan pedang mampu menandingi pedang raja iblis gram.**

 **Akankah ia menjadi legenda seperti satan,gurunya sendiri.**

 **Arc 1: GREAT WAR**

 **Ootsutsuki nero in...**

Hai minna saya mencoba membuat xover narutoxhs saya masih baru dalam membuat fanfic saya mohon agar para reader memberitahu saya bila ada kesalahan agar saya bisa lebih baik dalam menulis -sama disini adalah Kami-sama di anime.

 **Story begin**

Beratus-ratus tahun yg lalu terjadi sebuah perang maha besar, perang itu melebihi perang sekaliber perang dunia kesatu dan perang dunia tersebut bukan melibatkan manusia tetapi melibatkan para fraksi supernatural, fraksi Malaikat, fraksi Malaikat jatuh, dan fraksi Iblis.

Perang tersebut awalnya hanya antara frakshi Malaikat jatuh dan fraksi Iblis namun Kami-sama yg geram memerintahkan para Malaikat untuk menghentikan perang , bukanya berhenti perang malah semakin membesar, karena besarnya perang tersebut maka dinamakan **GREAT WAR.**

Kami-sama yg melihat bahwa perang semakin membesar pun turun tangan, namun bukan hanya Kami-sama saja yg muncul tapi 3 dewa naga(great red, ouroboros dragon, dan trihexa 666)dan 2 naga surgawi pun muncul.

Saat Great red sang penjaga dimensional gap muncul karena kekacauan dimensi perang yg tadinya terjadi di underworl tanpa sengaja pindah ke dunia manusia, dan terus berlanjut sehingga para manusia yg tidak bersalah menjadi korban.

 **Chapter 1:The Beginning of the war**

 **Pertemuan para Iblis di underworld**

''Bagaimana ini satan-sama, para malaikat jatuh itu mendirikan kerajaan mereka di tanah kita ini''ucap salah satu tetua Iblis.''Hem, ini memang tidak bisa dibiarkan mereka seenaknya saja memakai tempat kita sebagai tempat tinggal mereka''seru salah satu dari four great satan atau kita bisa panggil beelzebub.

''Sekarang bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang ini, apakah kita akan membiarkannya saja''ucapnya lagi.

''Bagaimana kalau kita langsung menyerang mereka saja''seru leviathan.''Itu hanya akan menyia-nyiakan pasukan kita saja jika kita langsung menyerang tanpa strategi yang baik''Tukas asmodeus.

''cihh''leviathan hanya mendecih.

''bagaimana menurut anda satan-sama''kali ini lucifer yang beberapa saat.''Menurutku lebih baik kita mengirimkan ultimatum kepada mereka-malaikat jatuh-untuk segera pergi dari tanah ini, sekarang Pertemuan selesai aku masih mempunyai banyak urusan''ucap satan memecah keheningan sekaligus melangkah pergi dari tempat Pertemuan itu.

Tap...tap...tap...tap

''jika mereka menolak''baru empat langkah satan berjalan lucifer bertanya.

Tap

Satan berhenti tanpa menoleh satan menjawab pertanyaan lucifer''jika mereka menolak...bersiaplah untuk berperang''

Tap...tap...tap...tap

Seusai berbicara satan kembali berjalan meninggalkan tempat pertemuan itu.''Sekarang beelzebub bisa kau buat surat ultimatum itu''Tanya lucifer pada beelzebub.

''Hn, tentu''Jawab beelzebub singkat.

''Baiklah tuan-tuan sekalian pertemuan kali ini selesai''selepas mengatakan itu lucifer pergi bersama great four satan lainnya.

 **Scene beralih ke tempat yang tidak diketahui**

''sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan, phantom 1''Tanya salah satu orang di kegelapan.''Hey, apa kau bisa mengubah isi dari surat ultimatum itu, phantom 3''ucap seseorang yg dipanggil phantom 1.''Itu hal yang mudah bagiku, phntom 1 memang ada apa''jawab orang yg dipanggil phantom 3.

Rupanya di tempat itu terdapat bebrapa orang, karena pencahayaan yang minim tak dapat diketahaui siapa saja yang ada disana.

''Oh aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan phantom 1''Jawab salah satu orang di sana.''Memangnya apa phantom 4''Tanya seorang wanita di sana.''phantom 1 berencana untuk membuat isi surat tersebut menjadi sebuah bendera perang, phantom 2''jawab phantom 4.

''Hahahahahahahahahahaha kau benar phantom 4, satan terlalu lembut menghadapi para 'malaikat kotor' itu''ucap phantom 1.

''Ya, 'orang tua' itu terlalu lembut, 'seperti sebuah pohon, daun lama akan mengering dan jatuh, akan digantikan oleh daun baru' satan yang sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan itu, dia hanyalah orang tua yang masih hidup karena kekuatannya saja, sekarang saatnya para iblis muda yang menggantikannya''ucap phantom 3.

''Tapi, apakah kita akan menang jika menggulingkannya sekarang, kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana kekuatan satan, bukan''tanya phantom 2 heran.''Pak tua itu sudah kehilangan 'masa-masa jayanya' kini ia tak ada ubahnya seperti orang tua biasa, kekuatannya mungkin masih seperti dulu tapi, stamina dan kekuatannya pun jarang ia pakai sehingga kekuatannya sedikit demi sedikit menumpul''Jawab phantom 4.

''jadi yang perlu kita khawatirkan sekarang adalah pedangnya, bukan''tanya phantom 2.''Ya, kau benar pedang itulah yang akan merepotkan kita suatu hari nanti''Jawab phantom 1.''Mengapa kita tak menghancurkan atau mencurinya saja''Tanya phantom 3.

''Kau lupa apa pedang itu dikatakan belum pernah retak meskipun berhadapan dengan excalibur sekalipun, jadi kita tak punya harapan untuk , lupakan itu ide yang lebih buruk itu hanya akan memilih seseorang yang memiliki kegelapan dan merasakan penderitaan serta kebencian dan dendam yang besar, bahkan phantom 1 saja terpental saat mencoba mengambilnya''jawab phantom 4.

Setelahnya phantom 4 mengatakan hal itu hanya terjadi keheningan di tempat tersebut.

''untuk sekarang hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menggulingkan terjadinya perang ini kita bisa membuat satan tetap berada di garis depan, saat ia lengah barulah kita membunuhnya...''ucap phantom 1

...Setelah itu kita suruh para tetua membuat kita menjadi pemimpin fraksi ...kita taklukan seluruh fraksi di bawah kepemimpinan fraksi iblis''Ucap mereka serentak.

''Karena kita adalah...''ucap phantom 1.

... **THE PHANTOM** ''ucap mereka serentak.

''hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaahahahahahahaahah''Lalu mereka tertawa.

 **Scene beralih ke tempat satan**

Terlihat satan sedang duduk diam seolah sedang bertapa.''Jadi sampai kapan kau akan di sana, bocah brengsek''satan berbicara tanpa membuka matanya.

''Hn''jawab sesosok di kegelapan sudut tempat satan berada.''Kemarilah''ucap itu pun mendekati satan lalu duduk dapat diketahui perempuan atau laki-laki karena jubah yang menutup wajah dan tubuhnya.

''Bukannya tidak sopan berbicara sambil menutup mata, eh pak tua''jawab sosok itu

''Heh, seolah kau sopan saja''ucap satan sambil membuka mata, lalu membalik badan menghadap sosok itu.''Jadi, kita positif siaga perang saat ini''ucap sosok itu.''Ya kemungkinan besar perang tak terelakan, lagi''Ucap satan.

''Kau tahukan 'Malaikat kotor' itu tak akan menerima ultimatum itu...malah akan langsung berperang dengan fraksi kita...''Satan hanya diam mendengarkan saat sosok itu berbicara''...Karena para 'keparat' yang di jajaran pemerintahanmu itu pasti akan mengubahnya, dari semula hanya sebuah ultimatum...menjadi sebuah ajakan perang...ditambah lagi banyak yang tidak suka dengan kepemimpinanmu...para 'keparat' itu pasti akan memanfaatkannya...aku bisa saja membunuh mereka jika kau mau...tapi kau terus berbicara 'mereka kurang pengalaman hidup sehingga belum tahu apa arti kehidupan, sehingga mereka seperti itu' kau terus saja berpendapat seperti itu, sampai aku bingung kau itu iblis atau malaikat yang terus berbicara tentang kehidupan...''sosok itu terdiam sebentar.

''Bahkan setelah istrimu mengkhianatimu saja, kau masih punya pemikiran seperti itu, aku bahkan heran mengapa aku terus mengikuti ajaranmu''Ucap sosok itu.''Kau kemari bukan untuk berbicara itu saja denganku, bukan''Tanya satan.

''Ya, kau selalu tahu pikiranku...aku ingin minta izin...untuk pergi...ke 'tanah para ksatria'...dan mencari sebuah senjata...yang ada 'di tempat matahari terbenam'...''satan hanya diam memperhatikan, karena ia tahu bahwa sosok itu masih belum selesai bicara''...tenang saja...saat perang nanti aku akan membantu...''.

''...tapi setelah perang selesai aku akan pergi lagi...''dahi satan mengerenyit saat mendengar ucapannya''...Sebelum kau bertanya, aku pergi untuk mencari pengalaman di dunia luar...''sosok itu berjalan ke arah balkon lalu menatap langit yang penuh bintang''...dan mencari sebuah arti kehidupan''Sorot matanya bergetar, seolah telah melewati hiruk pikuk kehidupan yg penuh penderitaan yg panjang.

'Kau sudah dewasa, eh'Batin satan sambil tersenyum kecil.

''kalu itu sudah keputusanmu, aku tak bisa menahnmu...lalu kapan kau kau akan berangkat''ucap satan sembari melihat sosok itu.''malam ini juga''jawabnya.

''apa tidak terlalu cepat''ucap itu menggelengkan kepalanya.''Tidak, aku sudah merencanakan hal ini jauh-jauh hari, aku kemari hanya untuk berpamitan padamu''ucap sosok itu.

''Lalu berapa lama kau akan pergi''tanya satan.''Entahlah a juga tidak tahu''ucap sosok itu

Tokk...tokk...tokkk

''permisi satan-sama apakah anda ada didalam''Ucap seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

''Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang pak tua''ucap sosok itu sambil bersiap untuk pergi, lalu mengeluarkan 10 pasang sayap kelelawar.''Tak bisakah kau menemuinya dulu... **Naruto** ''ucap satan mencoba membujuk sosok itu yang dipanggil naruto.

Namun saat berbalik menghadap naruto satan tak menemukan siapapun,(saat satan berbicara dia membelakangi) hanya ada sebuah kertas dengan tulisan'

Ego paenitet senem,

(maafkan aku pak tua,)

Quia nolo videre,

(Bukannya aku tak mau menemuinya

Hoc etiam mare videre cor,

(Tapi hati ini terlalu sakit)

Spero te intellegere eam,

(Ku harap kau mengerti itu,)

Missa,

(Sampai berjumpa lagi)

Signed, Naruto phenex-gremory-namikaze

(tertanda, Naruto phenex-gremory-namikaze)

saat satan melihat tulisan gremory tertutupi darah, yang dapat disimpulkan bahwa naruto hanya mengakui marga namikaze dan phenex.

'Apakah kau belum bisa melupakan hal 'itu' naruto'batin satan sembari menatap sendu kertas itu.

''Permisi, Satan-sama ada yang ingin menemuimu''ucap seorang pelayan yang masuk ke ruangan satan.

''Baiklah, suruh dia masuk''Ucap satan pada pelayan tadi.''Baik, saya permisi''ucap si pelayan.

''Ku harap kau bisa menerima dia kembali naruto''ucap satan sambil memandang langit.

TBC

oke, chapter 1 segini dulu, chapter ini menceritakan keadaan menjelang great war, ada yang tahu siapa yang ingin bertemu satan tadi?Dan siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud orang yang paling dekat sekaligus paling jauh dengan naruto di anime.

Soal isi kertas itu adalah hasil translate saya di google ke bahasa latin, jadi kalau ada kata yang salah saya minta maaf.

RnR, please

Sekian, dan terima kasih

 **Ootstsuki nero out...**

See you in next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The appearences of the legend and ultimatum**

 **The Legendary Devil**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto belong masashi kishimoto**

 **High school dxd belong ichie isibume**

 **Warning:OC, OOC, Typo, akuma!Naru**

 **Gaje, godike!Naru, godlike!OC**

 **Maybe godly!Naru**

 **Rating:M(jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre:Adventure, Fantasy**

 **Summary:**

 **Seorang iblis yangg dilatih langsung oleh Satan.**

 **Memiliki tombak takdir dan pedang kegelapan.**

 **Yang mampu menandingi pedang raja iblis gram.**

 **Akankah ia menjadi legenda seperti Satan, gurunya sendiri.**

 **Arc 1: GREAT WAR**

 **Ootsutsuki nero in...**

Oke, terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca fic saya yang amburadul(dari segi penulisan, tanda baca, dan alur yang gaje).Tanpa banyak bacot lagi inilah ceritanya.

 **Story begin**

 **Sebelumnya...**

'Apakah kau belum bisa melupakan hal 'itu' naruto'batin Satan sambil menatap sendu kertas itu.

''Permisi, Satan-sama ada yang ingin menemuimu''ucap seorang pelayan yang masuk ke ruangan Satan.

''Baiklah, suruh dia masuk''Ucap Satan pada pelayan tadi.''Baik, saya permisi''ucap si pelayan.

''Ku harap kau bisa menerima dia kembali naruto''ucap Satan sambil memandang langit.

 **Chapter 2:A turth and the begin of great war**

 **Sreeett**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan 2 sosok, yang berdiri di depan pertama memiliki rambut merah dan berperawakan tegap dengan paras tampan, sedangkan sosok yang kedua memiliki rambut berwarna merah yang diikat pony tail dengan warna rambut lebih gelap dari sosok yang pertama, memiliki wajah bulat dengan paras cantik, jangan lupakan mata sembab dan berkaca-kaca.

''Jadi ada apa kalian menemuiku...''ucap Satan sambil menghadap ke arah kedua sosok itu.

''... **kushina gremory**...dan kakaknya Arashi gremory atau bisa kusebut lord gremory''ucap Satan dengan penekanan pada saat menyebut nama kushina.

''Maaf bila saya mengganggu waktu anda Satan-sama, saya hanya mengantarkan adik saya untuk menemui anda dan bisakah anda menyebut nama asli saya saja''ucap Arashi atau lord gremory sopan.

''Hahahahaha memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu, aku lebih suka memanggilmu Arashi daripada lucius''ucap Satan.

''kalau boleh tahu mengapa anda memanggil saya dengan Arashi Satan-sama''tanya Arashi atau lucius(Satan memanggil lord gremory dengan Arashi)

''Yah, kau tahu sendirilah bahwa hanya kau yang bisa memakai sihir angin selain bisa membuat underwold terkena badai hanya karena kau kukerjai, hahahahahahaha''jawab Satan.

''Itukan salah anda sendiri, anda tahukan bahwa saya sangat alergi dengan kucing''ucap lucius lirih dengan muka merah.

''Lupakan yang tadi, sekarang ada keperluan apa kalian kemari''ucap Satan serius

''Hiks..bi...bisak..kah aku..hiks...bertemu...hiks...dengan Naruto...hiks''ucap kushina yang sedari tadi diam sambil terisak.

''Maaf kushina kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto''ucap Satan.''Mengapa...hiks pasti dia ada di sini kan..hiks''ucap kushina.

''memangnya untuk apa kau bertemu dengannya''tanya Satan.''a-aku ini ibunya apa salahnya jika seorang ibu ingin melihat anaknya sendiri''jawab kushina.

Gigi Satan bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

''Ibu?Ibu kau bilang, ibu macam apa yang menelantarkan anak dan suaminya sendiri hanya untuk mantan kekasihmu itu, -buruknya seorang istri tak ada yang ingin keluarganya rusak, dan setega-teganya ibu seekor binatang tak ada yang mencoba menelantarkan , bisakah kau disebut ibu hah''ucap Satan dengan nada setengah berteriak.

''hiks...aku menyesal..hiks telah melakukan itu''ucap kushina yang masih terisak.

''tolong agar anda berpikir dengan kepala dingin Satan-sama''ucap Arashi menengahi mereka.

''hah, maaf aku terlalu emosi, lebih baik kita berbicara sambil duduk, ayo silahkan duduk''ucap Satan yang mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya lalu mempersilahkan kedua tamunya itu untuk duduk.

''baiklah ayo kushina''Ajak Arashi kepada kushina agar duduk.''Satan-sama bisakah anda membiarkan kami bertemu dengan Naruto''tanya Arashi kepada Satan.

''Maaf, tapi Naruto sudah pergi''ucap Satan enteng.

''dia pergi kemana''tanya kushina.

''Kau tak perlu tahu''jawab Satan singkat.

''dia hanya memberiku ini''sambil menunjukan kertas yang ditemukannya tadi.

''Hiks...hiks...Hiks apa kau tidak mau memafkanku...hiks...hiks...hiks HUAAAAAAHHHHHHH''ucap kushina.

Setelah membaca itu kushina menangis tersedu-sedu, bahkan sampai berteriak sebelum akhirnya pingsang.

Arashi menaptap sedih adiknya itu.

''Satan-sama bisakah anda memberitahu saya kemana Naruto pergi''tanya Arashi kepada Satan.

''Meskipun kuberitahu, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?Memberi rasa sakit kepadanya dan ayahnya lagi?''ucap Satan.

''aku minta maaf atas perlakuan adikku Satan-sama akupun sempat kecewa padanya, tapi dia sudah menyesal atas perlakuannya dulu kepada minato dan kumohon bisakah anda memberitahu kami kemana Naruto pergi''ucap Arashi sambil memandang sendu kushina.

''maaf, tetapi aku tetap tidak akan , mengapa kau tidak coba untuk meminta maaf pada minato lebih dulu, Arashi''tanya Satan.

''Kami sudah mencoba kesana tapi kami langsung di usir tanpa bisa masuk''jawab Arashi sambil tersenyum sedih.

''Oh, aku lupa bahwasanya minato adalah anak kandung dari lord phenex yang hilang saat 'dia' mengetahui minato adalah salah satu keluarga phenex, maka dia akan kembali pada minato karena nama besar keluarganya , ternyata licik juga wanita ini''ucap Satan sinis.

Namun, Arashi hanya menundukkan wajahnya, rambutnya menutupi wajah sehingga Satan tidak tahu apa ekspresinya.

''Maaf Satan-sama, tapi kushina tidaklah seperti yang anda benar-benar menyesali perbuatanya''ucap Arashi.

Satan hanya diam, kemudian berdiri lalu melangkah menuju menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

''Jika kau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi denganku, kau boleh pergi , jika kau berharap aku akan memberitahu kemana Naruto...tak akan pernah Arashi''ucap Satan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

''Hhh.. baiklah kami permisi Satan-sama''ucap Arashi lalu menggendong kushina.

Sesaat sebelum keluar Arashi membalikkan badannya dan menunduk, Satan yang melihatnya hanya kemudian berdiri kembali lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

 **Grigory, markas besar malaikat jatuh**

Terlihat sesosok makhluk bersayap hitam kelam dan berjirah hitam sedang duduk bersama para petinggi malaikat jatuh.

Mereka membicarakan seputar masalah para malaikat jatuh, mulai dari makanan, minuman, sampai persedian softex?#plak abaikan yang terakhir.

Sesosok malaikat jatuh lain datang dengan sosok lain yang merupakan salah satu iblis.

''Belial-sama saya membawa seorang iblis yang membawa surat untuk anda''ucap malaikat jatuh itu.

''Bawa kemari iblis itu''ucap sosok yang disebut Belial.

Malaikat jatuh tadi membawa surat dari iblis itu, kemudian memberikannya pada membacanya dengan mengerenyitkan alis, lalu memandang si kurir tadi.

 **Tap...tap...tap**

Belial menghampiri si kurir...

 **Slashhh**

 **Brukk**

...lalu memenggal kepalanya, dan kepala si kurir berubah menjadi debu sebelum sempat jatuh ke tanah, hal sama juga terjadi pada badannya.

Para petinggi malaikat jatuh memandang heran aksi yang dilakukan oleh gubernur mereka itu.

Belial berbalik...

''kalian pasti ingin tahu mengapa aku membunuh kurir ini, kan''ucap malaikat jatuh lain cuma mengangguk.

''Inilah alasannya''ucap Belial lalu membacakan surat itu.

 **'wahai gubernur malaikat jatuh, kami beri kalian 2 pilihan...Tunduk pada kami, atau perang.**

Hanya beberapa kata tapi para petinggi yang mendengar itu langsung suasana tenang langsung ricuh karena mendengar pernyataan yang tertulis di surat meminta sang gubernur untuk menyatakan perang, harga diri mereka terasa terinjak-injak.

''Tenanglah, hey kau buat surat balasan pada iblis sialan itu 'Kami tidak akan tunduk pada siapapun malah kami yang akan menundukkan yang kami terima, sampai jumpa di medan perang', sudah kau tulis''ucap Belial.

''Sudah Belial-sama''ucap malaikat jatuh yang ditunjuk untuk menulis surat tadi.

''Kirimkan pada para iblis tengik itu sekarang''perintah Belial.''baik, akan saya lakukan''ucap malaikat jatuh tadi lalu keluar dari ruangan tadi.

''Persiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk perang nanti, Semhazai kau urus masalah logistik, barakiel urusan senjata, kokabiel mengurus jumlah pasukan, sedangkan Azazel ak-''Errr, maaf Belial bukanya kita bisa membuat senjata dari cahaya''perkataan Belial terpotong oleh ucapan barakiel.

Belial hanya menganggukan kepala.

''jadi kita tak perlu mengurus senjata seperti pedang, tombak dan yang lain karena kita bisa membuatnya, kan''ucap barakiel.

Belial menganggukan kepala(lagi).

 **Twitchh**

''LALU, UNTUK APA MEMERINTAHKANKU MENGURUS SENJATA, HAH''teriak Barakiel.

 **Doongg**

''e-eheheh, aku lupa itu''ucap Belial polos.

 **Gubraakk**

Para petinggi disana hampir terjengkang dari kursinya karena ucapan sang gubernur.'Kenapa gue milih dia jadi gubernur ya' ya kira-kira itulah pemikiran petinggi-petinggi malaikat jatuh itu.

''sudahlah Azazel, kokabiel, Barakiel, serta Semhazai setelah ini langsung keruanganku, untuk membahas mengenai strategi perang''ucap Belial lalu keluar.

 **Time Skip**

 **Ruangan Belial**

Di sebuah ruangan terlihat Azazel, kokabiel, Semhazai, dan Belial yang duduk di sebuah meja(mejanya berbentuk bundar).

''Baiklah , kita mulai rapat ini''ucap Belial.

''Azazel bisa kau sebutkan berapa jumlah pasukan kita''tanya Belial.

''sekitar 100.000 malaikat jatuh siap tempur''jawab Azazel.

Belial mengangguk.

''Semhazai berapa banyak persediaan logistik kita''tanya Belial pada Semhazai.

''100 ribu paket makanan dari kfc?(wah gila kaya ni orang, minta dong paket makanannya :-*.#plak abaikan)...''Tunggu dulu bukannya itu kurang''ucapan Semhazai dipotong oleh Belial.

''dalam satu paket terdapat 10 paket kecil dan didalam setiap paket kecil terdapat 10 porsi makanan, jadi terdapat 10.000.000 porsi makanan''ucap Semhazai.

''ohhhh, ''ucap Belial.

''soal minuman satu paket dengan makanan, sedangkan soal medis terdapat sekitar 1000 malaikat jatuh medis... dan tambahan 10 set Icha-icha paradise''ucap Semhazai.

3 orang lainnya melongo saat mendengar hal yang terakhir.

''errrr, Semhazai buat apa icha-icha paradise saat perang''ucap kokabiel sweetdrop.

''ntah''ucap Semhazai.

 **GUBRAKKK**

Yang lainnya jatuh dari kursi dengan tidak elitnya.

''soalnya ini permintaan Belial''ucap Semhazai polos

Mata ketiga orang menatap nyalang pada Belial.

''beraninya kau...''ucap tiga orang itu(Azazel, Barakiel, Kokkabiel).

Belial salah tingkah dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri pelipisnya.'gawat nih, bisa-bisa gue gak bakal bisa baca serial selanjutnya icha-icha paradise jiraiya-sama''batin nista Belial.

''beraninya kau meracuni pikiran polos Semhazai''teriak mereka bertiga.

''Gyaahhhh ammmpunnnn'' ucap Belial sambil berlari.

Dan terjadilah kejar mengejar seperti tom and jery, pepatah berkata 'jangan sampai kemesumanmu terlihat, karena saat itulah hari terakhir kau melihatnya'#reader:woi pepatah dari mana :dari :muke gile jongol di mana :naik bus jurusan pangandaran, turun di pangandaran, naik motor boat ka tengah laut turun di tengah laut telem we maneh salila 5 poe, lima peting tah eta :mati dong kita, hajar aja ni :a-ampun, gyaahhhhh kabuuuurrrr#plak abaikan.

Oke lupakan hal tadi.

 **Tok...tok...tok**

''masuk''ucap Belial yang sudah selesai dari acara kejar-kejarannya?''maaf Belial-sama ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda''ucap malaikat jatuh yang masuk tadi.

''baiklah, suruh dia kemari''ucap Belial.''maaf, tapi dia tidak mau masuk, katanya anda sendirilah yang harus kesana''ucap malaikat jatuh tadi.

Belial sedikit bingung mengenai ucapan bawahannya.

''baiklah mari kita ke sana, kau bisa antarkan kami''ucap Belial.''Mari''ucap malaikat jatuh tersebut.

 **Skip di halaman depan grigory**

''dimana dia?''tanya Belial.''tadi bilang ia akan menunggu ditugu tanpa nama''ucap malaikat jatuh tadi sambil mengingat-ingat.

Belial langsung terkejut mengenai ucapan bawahannya lalu berlari ke tempat yang disebutkan , Kokkabiel, Barakiel, Semhazai, dan malaikat jatuh yang mengantar mereka pun bingung dengan tindakan tak lama kemudian mereka mengikuti Belial.

 **Belial Pov**

Tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin ada yang tahu tempat itu memang benar karena tempat itu tidak ada, tugu tanpa nama tak pernah ada sampai kapanpun.

Itu adalah nama lainnya, nama lain sang legendaris yang menyuruhku membentuk grigory dan petingginya.

Apakah dia datang kembali setelah sekian lama.

 **Deggg**

 **Belial Pov end**

 **Normal Pov**

 **Deggg**

Dihadapan Belial saat ini terdapat kursi dan seseorang yang menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

''Hisashiburi ne,...Belial''ucap sosok itu.

''A-anda, su-sudah kembali...Anonymus rasputin...tidak Dichauser-sama''ucap Belial pada sosok itu.

''tak usah menyebut julukanku Belial kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri''ucap sosok yang disebut Dichauser.

''Baiklah Jiraiya-sam-aaa, to-tousan''ucap belial sedikit tergagap karena ditatap tajam oleh Dichauser atau jiraiya saat hendak mengatakan Jiraiya-sama.

''Jadi...bocah itu masuk ke fraksi iblis?''tanya Jiraiya.''Begitulah tou-san, maafkan aku karena terlambat datang kesan''ucap Belial sendu.

Jiraiya memijit keningnya.

''tak apa itu bukan salahmu, Belial''ucap Jiraiya.''Apa yang terjadi sekarang Belial, hingga seluruh pasukan sedang bersiap seolah akan melaksanakan perang''ucap Jiraiya sambil membuka jubahnya.

''Hai, tou-san kami memang akan berperang...dengan fraksi iblis''

''alasannya?''tanya Jiraiya.''Mereka yang mengirimkan bendera perang melalui surat tou-san, ditambah mereka menghina bangsa kita''ucap Belial.

''Kalau begitu persiapkan 10 batalyon sekarang''perintah Jiraiya.''Untuk apa tou-san?''tanya Belial.

''Kita akan mengadakan serangan pembuka''jawab Jiraiya sambil yang melihatnya pun bergidik ngeri.

''Ba-baik''ucap Belial.

''Oh, iya tou-san ayo kita ke dalam''ucap Belial.''Hn''.

''oy, kalian sedari tadi menguping saja ayo cepat keruang peremuan sekarang''ucap Belial sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

 **Gubrrakkkk**

Sontak saja mereka yang menguping aka Azazel, Kokkabiel, Semhazai, Barakiel, dan malaikat jatuh yang membawa mereka tadi pun terjatuh.

''ayo cepat''ucap Belial.

 **Skip ruang pertemuan**

''Baiklah aku akan tanya apa kalian tau tentang Principes tres''tanya pun mengangguk.

''Disampingku ini adalah salah satu dari mereka...Principes tres yang memiliki pedang kegelapan...Elucidator...Dichauser Jiraiya''ucap Belial.

 **Prok...prok...prok**

''persiapkan kalian kita akan menyerang fraksi iblis dengan 10 batalyon, pertemuan selesai''ucap malaikat jatuh yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk lalu pergi dari ruangan untuk mempersiapkan segala seseuatunya.

'Nah sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan...Minato'batin Jiraiya.

 **Tbc**

Wah saya gak nyangka bakal ada yang ngereview, sebenernya saya udah pesimis ceritanya gaje pas awal apalagi soal surat itu hahaha.

Oya diatas tadi ada beberapa kata yang hasil translate ke bahasa latin:

Anonymous=Tanpa nama.

Principes tres=Tiga penguasa

Soal apa itu tiga penguasa akan terjawab beberapa chapter lagi.

Waktunya balas review lets, go:

Nara arishe:Terimakasih

Yudha bagus:oke, vak ini udah lanjut

Yuuki izyoi:ini, udah lanjut

Kazehaya D levi:itu typo saya lupa koreksi itu seharusnya sepasang sayap burung api.

Riki ryugasaki:Salah itu adalah kushina, dia paling dekat dengan Naruto(seorang ibu selalu paling dekat dengan anaknyakan) sekaligus paling jauh(karena dia sudah mati), soal kenapa Naruto membenci keluarga gremory akan terungkap chapter depan.

Laffayete:apa?

Ryumune otsutsuki:lihat jawaban diatas

Paijo payah:akan terjawab chap selanjutnya

Uzuuchi007:thanks

Oke terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca, follow, fav, dan review fic saya, sekali lagi terima kasih, mungkin ada yang nanya kenapa gak langsung pas publish ficnya, itu karena saya publishnya buru-buru ditambah chap ini pun baru jadi setengahnya.

Read and review, please.

 **Ootsutsuki nero out...**

 **See you in next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERHATIAN :**

 **SAYA MOHON MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA,**

 **KARENA KARTU MEMORY SAYA TERFORMAT.**

 **DI DALAM KARTU MEMORY NYA TERDAPAT SELURUH FILE DOKUMEN FIC SAYA.**

 **SAYA JADI MALAS UNTUK MELANJUTKANNYA, JADI BAGI YANG MENUNGGU FIC INI UPDATE, HARAP BERSABAR.**

 **MUNGKIN AKHIR TAHUN SAYA BISA UPDATE.**

 **SEKALIAN SAYA MAU MINTA SARAN TENTANG MUSUH DAN KAWAN NARUTO. KALAU BISA JELASKAN KEKUATANNYA JUGA.**

 **SAYA BERENCANA UNTUK MEMBUAT FAKSI BARU DI FIC INI, SAYA MINTA SARAN TENTANG NAMA FAKSI SERTA MAKHLUK APA YANG ADA DI FAKSI TERSEBUT.**

 **MOHON MAAF ATAS KETIDAKNYAMANNYA.**


End file.
